


Just an Old Friend

by Jenny_Starseed



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Starseed/pseuds/Jenny_Starseed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock has a secret boyfriend who finally meets John Watson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Another rare pair I’ve been meaning to write for ages. Just for variety’s sake. 
> 
> None of these characters are mine. Unbeta-ed and Unbrit-picked.

“Oh, hello. Are you here to see Sherlock?” asked John.

John peered over at the man standing at the door with a sheepish look on his face. Funny, no one had booked an appointment with Sherlock today. The man was a tall man with chestnut hair and black wire-rimmed glasses.

“Oh, I’m not a client...” the man began uncertainly. “I’m just an old friend, dropping by. Well...I best be going—“

“Wait, Sherlock has friends?” asked John, visibly surprised. “That’s news to me.”

“Well, when I say friend...” the man started evasively, he was clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.

John stared at the man for what seemed like an eternity. Realization dawned. “Oh....OH! I got the impression it’s not his area.”

The man gave John a wry smile. “He tells everyone that. You’re his flat mate, you should know he lies when it suits him.”

“Yeah, I also know he prefers not lie most of the time,” John countered. “The tosser thinks lying outside of cases is tedious.”

There was an awkward pause before the man mumbled awkwardly, “well, I came in unexpectedly...I should be going--”

“Oh, hang on a tick,” John interrupted, “Why don’t you come in? Sherlock should be coming back in half an hour. We can just have a cup of tea while we wait for him. It’s really no trouble.”

“No, I’d rather not. The name is Victor, by the way,” introduced the man, holding out his hand. John shook it firmly. “You must be John Watson, Sherlock has told me about you. He knows my number if he wants to reach me.”

With that, John watched the man named Victor quickly move down the seventeen steps and out the door. John later asked Sherlock about Victor, who was equally evasive about whom Victor was.

“Just an old friend,” explained Sherlock.

“I thought you didn’t have any friends,” queried John.

“I never said I don’t have any friends,” explained Sherlock. “Never believe everything Sally says. Victor is one of my least irritating friends. I rather leave it at that.”  
__________________________________________

John didn’t think about Victor until three weeks later. John was coming home early from work, it was a slow day at the surgery and Sarah offered him the day off. He went to Tescos to buy some tea, biscuits and frozen pizza. John was getting tired of the take-away and but was in no mood to cook that night. So two frozen pizzas it was. He barely made into the door before the sound of some heavy groaning made him drop his groceries.

There was Sherlock on top of a chestnut haired bloke. He snogging the life out of him. They still fully dressed but their clothes were heavily dishevelled. Sherlock’s head shot up quickly with shock, but he quickly recovered himself by getting off the man and buttoning up his shirt. The other man slowly sat up, patted his hair down and fixed his shirt cuffs.

“John, you remember Victor,” said Sherlock in an unsettled voice.

“Yeah, we met a few weeks ago,” replied John. He held out his hand for Victor to shake, the man did so hastily and awkwardly. “Nice to meet you again.”

”Nice to meet you.”

“I can see why you’re one Sherlock’s least irritating friends, with such benefits and all. Not irritating at all,” replied John. Oh this was special. This was going to be fun.

John took a good look at Victor. So this is the sort of man Sherlock Holmes would sleep with. He wasn’t a man who would turn heads, but he was conventionally handsome if you looked at him long enough. A tall man, bespectacled with wavy chestnut hair. He had a boyish charm about him, but he certainly did look like the academic sort who could be seen reading Proust on the tram.

Victor gave John a nervous grin. “Sherlock, I didn’t think you’d say anything about me.”

Sherlock waved his hand dismissively. “Victor, you’re blushing. Quite fetching but unnecessary. John’s a doctor and he lives with me, he’s hardly the judgemental type. Isn’t that correct, John?”

“God no. Anyways, I’m sorry I’ve interrupted...whatever I’ve interrupted,” sputtered John. He gave Victor a welcoming smile. “Would you like to stay for dinner, Victor? It’s not often that I get to meet one of Sherlock’s friends.”

“Yes,” Victor replied pleasantly. “I don’t have any classes to teach tomorrow, I suppose I could.”

“Good,” said John. He started to pick up his groceries. “I only have a couple of frozen pizzas, I hope that’s alright. Would you like any tea?”

“Tea would be good,” Victor replied quietly.

“Alright, just give me a moment while I put away the groceries.”

John left the room and Victor gave Sherlock a meaningful look.

“Is this going to be horribly awkward, Sherlock?” Victor asked uncertainly. He was still clearly uncomfortable after being caught on the sofa with Sherlock. “I could always make an excuse to leave. The man did just catch us snogging.”

“Nonsense,” Sherlock replied stiffly. “I assure you that John is not the judgemental type.”

“No, not judgemental at all...” trailed Victor. “Just embarrassing.”

Sherlock pulled Victor to him, nuzzling his ear. “I forgot what a prude you could be outside the bedroom,” Sherlock murmured into Victor’s ear. “Hrmm...just stay for a bit. I want to finish what we started. It’s been too long, Victor. And John can take the hint, there is a bar nearby if he can’t handle the sounds we make.”

“When you put it that way,” conceded Victor before giving Sherlock a quick kiss. “I suppose I can be convinced. I’m getting a real meal out of this at least. Frozen pizza is better than the toast and tinned beans I usually get when I stay over.”

Sherlock made a look of distaste. “Pfft. Digestion distracts the libido. What is the point in trying when you’ll be dead asleep from all the food soporifically clogging up your brain.”

“Keep saying that Sherlock and I assure you there will be no round two, food or no food,” said Victor lightly.

John came back with the tea and biscuits. Victor took a sip of the tea and relaxed a bit. John asked about Victor’s job and Victor said he was a biochemistry Professor at the University of London and explained some of the research he was doing. John was a doctor so he could follow most of what Victor was talking about. Victor really was passionate about his lab work, almost singularly obsessed. He was no longer shy and awkward when spoke about his work and it was obvious that he took a lot of pride in it. He spoke frankly about his students and their unrealistic expectations and John could imagine what sort of Professor Victor was and decided that he liked Victor. There was something quietly no-nonsense about him despite his pleasant exterior. It looked like Victor was comfortable enough in John’s presence that John felt he could ask Victor what he was very curious about.

“So, you two have been together since university?”

Victor took a sip of his tea. “Yes, in varying degrees. We weren’t always romantically involved.”  
“Our current arrangement has been going on for two years now, John. Please, just straight forward questions please,” snapped Sherlock. “We don’t need to drag this on longer than we have to with all the niceties.”

John gave Sherlock a look of defensive irritation. “Sherlock, you told me you were married to your work. Excuse me if I’m curious that you actually—“

“Have a sexual partner?” interrupted Sherlock.

“Yes.”

“So tiresome!” Sherlock petulantly exclaimed. “This is exactly why I don’t speak about Victor. Victor and I have an agreement. We are friends and occasionally we have sex because we like it. We are just very private people. Can we stop this please? Or do you have more questions?”

Sherlock was on the defensive, John could tell. He sat ramrod straight in his chair and had a defiant gleam in his eye. He was on the edge of a tantrum and John didn’t feel like he was up to the sulk that would follow.

“Alright,” said John in a mollifying tone. “You can’t blame me for my curiosity. Just text me when you invite Victor over, yeah? That’s all I ask.”

“Fine, done.”

“You know, I’m still here” interjected Victor. He gave John an apologetic look while he pulled out his phone. “John, how about I text you if I’m coming over? I’m not as shameless as Sherlock I’ll have you know. Just give your mobile number.”

They exchanged phone numbers before Sherlock went to the kitchen to check on some experiments he had in the mini-fridge, leaving Victor and John sitting awkwardly together.

“So,” Victor began awkwardly, “you’re the flat mate Sherlock keeps talking about.”

“Yeah,” replied John. “He’s never mentioned you before I accidently met you last month.”

Victor smiled. “You’re still trying to understand us, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, you could say that. Sherlock always seem like such an isolated man, I find it hard to imagine him in a relationship with anyone.”

“And I can’t imagine anyone who would want to live with him and here you are,” Victor replied with a wry grin. He relaxed in his chair, smiling into his cup of tea before continuing. “Sherlock is amazing, but I know my boundaries and I can’t live with him. We’ve tried and we nearly killed each other. We’re somewhere between an official couple and friends with benefits. We don’t date other people, but we don’t do the conventional relationship-type things. It’s hard for people to understand and so we’re in the habit of not explaining it by hiding it. But Sherlock thinks of you as a close friend and I suppose you deserved an explanation. Or as close to an explanation as you can get.”

Victor leaned forward and spoke softly, “It’s really not best to press Sherlock about this, he takes them very personally. If you have any questions, just ask me.”

John frowned. “Just curious, how serious is it between you two?”

“As serious as it can get for two people who are uncompromising work-aholics,” explained Victor. “We have an understanding, we are faithful to each other but we’re able to drift away without any hard feelings if either of us is in a busy spell with our work.”

They moved onto other subjects while John prepared the pizza. Victor didn’t have time to follow football, but he did like the odd crime novel and he shared John’s passion for James Bond films. Dinner was an easy going but slightly awkward affair. John was beginning to feel like the third wheel when Sherlock and Victor were sharing in-jokes with each other. And it was odd to see Sherlock give such affectionate looks to Victor when Victor wasn’t looking. It was 9pm when they finished the pizza and John announced he was going to go to the local pub to watch the match. Sherlock gave a grateful look to John before telling him that he could possibly come back in a couple of hours. John stayed at the pub for three just to be safe.

By the time John got back from the pub, the flat was dark except for a dim lamp light that was on. It was eerily quiet and John was grateful for that. The next morning, John found Victor in Sherlock’s sleep clothes and dressing gown, drinking his tea.

“Sherlock’s still sleeping,” Victor replied with a smirk. “He always sleeps for hours after sex, enjoy it while you can.”

“Does Sherlock allow you to wear his dressing gown?”

“No, of course not,” Victor sharply replied with humour dancing in his eyes. “Then again, I don’t allow Sherlock to steal my chemistry supplies. Yet there’s my one litre flask right there by the window. He’s a bastard, but at least he’s my bastard. No one else would take him; they don’t have thick skin like me.”

John snorted in response. “I have thick skin, but you don’t see me shagging him.”

“You don’t know what you’re missing,” Victor said with an affectionate grin. “The man doesn’t do anything by halves. I’d say you’re more insane for living with him. The good thing is that the refrigerator is actually stocked with edible food that is not in tins. And the food is properly labelled. You’re a better man than I am John Watson.”

“Will you and Sherlock be...uh...,” John began awkwardly, hoping Victor interrupt him with the answer.

Victor took the hint. “No, not immediately. We’re going to a conference on forensic DNA this afternoon. One of my colleagues will be presenting a paper and Sherlock wants to look at some of his research. After that, he’ll spend the night at my flat. It’s really been too long, we have some time to make up for.”

“Right,” John replied, quietly hoping that no further details about their sex life present itself.  
Victor noticed John’s discomfort with a frown. “I’m not making you uncomfortable am I? Sherlock said you were alright with...” he trailed.

“With him being gay?” asked John. “No, I’m fine with that. Honestly. My sister’s a lesbian; she’s been out for eight years. So, I’m honestly ok. I just find it a bit unexpected.”

“He’s just very private. I don’t blame him; it’s not easy for any of us. But I would like to think that someday...,” trailed Victor sadly and wistfully before smiling. “Nah, I’m happy with what I can get.”

Sherlock emerged from his room, his clothes rumpled, his hair a mess with a sleepy smile on his face. John has never seen Sherlock look so....loose and relaxed before. He gives John and Victor a small smile and a good morning before heading to the bathroom to shower.

“He’s quite adorable in the morning,” mused Victor, giving Sherlock an appreciative glance, watching him going to the bathroom.

“Despite all the rumours, I wouldn’t know mate,” John replied lightly.

They chatted over toast and jam until Sherlock emerged from the bathroom, clean and pristine as ever, making himself an instant coffee and grabbing a bite of toast.

“Enough dawdling, Victor,” scolded Sherlock as he put on his coat with a swoosh. “We have a full day ahead of us.”

“Sherlock, I haven’t had a chance to shower,” protested Victor. “And I really need to, you know. Besides, the conference isn’t starting until 1pm.”

“Yes, but I promised we’d meet with Professor Emerson for lunch. I want a first look at his research on partial DNA mapping on decayed blood samples,” replied Sherlock.

Victor quickly drank his tea. “Listen, give me fifteen minutes and I’ll be ready.”

“Fine, I will wait.”

Victor gave Sherlock a chaste kiss and went to collect his clothes and toiletries, Sherlock staring ahead with a faint blush on his cheeks.

“So, this is what Sherlock Holmes in love looks like,” observed John. “I thought this wasn’t your area, married to your work? You’re embarrassed aren’t you?”

Sherlock made his tea and took a bite of toast, and sat across John. He gave John a look of disappointment and hurt.

“Stop your gloating, it’s unbecoming, John,” snapped Sherlock, furiously stirring his tea. “This is precisely why I keep my personal life private. I don’t like the insinuations and the questions and the looks that say, ‘oh! The cold fish actually feels for another human being. Shock!’ It’s insulting.”

“No, you idiot!” John shot back. “I’m actually glad to see you happy, I’m not mocking you at all.”

Sherlock gave John a withering look.

“Ok, maybe I am teasing you a bit,” admitted John. “I don’t think any less of you because you’re affectionate with another person, and I already know you’re not a cold fish. You care more than you let on, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“What do you think of him?” asked Sherlock, his face impassive but his voice was unsure. It seemed important to Sherlock that John liked Victor.

“He seems like a good bloke. He puts up with you and he’s not an arse. I like him.”

That seemed to satisfy Sherlock, he gave John a small smile. They quietly continued their breakfast. Victor emerged ten minutes later, dressed in a white button up shirt and grey trousers with a briefcase in hand. He took Sherlock by the arm, giving him a brief kiss before taking him by the arm to exit Baker Street.

“You kids have fun!” cried John. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

Sherlock could only respond with a rude gesture before closing the door behind him with his secret boyfriend in tow.


End file.
